Was das Leben bringt
by Teddy Engel
Summary: ... ich verrate nichts vorher ...
1. Chapter 1

**Urlaub**

Draco sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. "Bitte", sagte er.   
Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie folgte ihm. Gemeinsam stiegen Sie in das Auto - ein weißer Aston Martin. Lucius Malfoy saß auf dem Fahrersitz und lächelte sie an als sie einstiegen.

Hermine war verblüfft. Die Malfoys hatten ein Auto??? Und das wo sie Muggel und alles was mit ihnen zu tun hatte, hassten? Was wohl Harry und Ron dazu sagen würden.

Als hätte Draco Ihre stumme Frage verstanden, meinte er: " Es ist nicht immer alles wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Wie hatte er das nun wieder gemeint. Das Lächeln, das seinen Mund umspielte, hielt sie davon ab weitere Fragen zu stellen. Das konnte sie später immer noch. Jetzt wendete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann zu der am Steuer saß. Sein blondes Haar trug er offen, dadurch wurde sein Gesicht halb verdeckt. Dennoch konnte sie die Konturen seines Gesichts erkennen.

" Wo fahren wir hin Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Nennen Sie mich doch Lucius, Hermine"  
"Wo fahren wir hin… Lucius?"

Er lächelte still in sich hinein. Aus der Stimme des Mädchens war deutlich zu hören, dass Sie sich schwer tat den Vater ihres Freundes so anzusprechen. Er wusste aber auch dass das sicher nicht die letzte Überraschung war, die Hermine in diesem Sommer erleben sollte. Das Sommerhaus der Malfoys barg noch einige unerwartete Dinge für das junge Mädchen.

"Wir fahren in unser Sommerhaus. Es wird dir gefallen!" mischte sich Draco nun ein. "...auf den Malediven."  
"Auf den…." Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen. Sie war mit Ihren Eltern schon einige Male auf Urlaub in Griechenland und Spanien gewesen. Aber viel weiter war sie nicht gekommen.

Draco und Lucius lachten.

"Hermine mach den Mund wieder zu, das sieht komisch aus." witzelte Draco.   
"Das kann ja ein spaßiger Urlaub werden, wenn Sie bei allem was Sie hören so erstaunt sind", meinte Lucius.  
"Pff" machte Hermine beleidigt. Grinste dann aber schon wieder.

Die beiden hatten ja Recht, Sie reagierte wirklich etwas überzogen. Aber wer rechnete schon damit, dass die Malfoys so normal sein konnten. Harry und Ron hatten sie schon zu Anfang gewarnt, dass sie sich nicht mit Draco einlassen sollte, weil seine Familie so abnormal wäre. Hermine war sich immer bewusst gewesen dass die Familie von Draco anders war und lies sich ohne großen Widerstand dazu hinreisen Ihren Freunden zu glauben.

Und jetzt? Sie entdeckte immer mehr, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war.   
Okay, aus der Sicht Ihrer Eltern waren die Malfoys doch nicht so normal. Allein das Auto hätte diese überrascht.  
Erst jetzt nahm Hermine sich die Zeit sich umzusehen. Sie saß auf der Rückbank des eleganten Sportflitzers. Normalerweise war diese nur ein winzigkleiner Notsitz. Im Auto der Malfoys hatten Hermine und Draco jedoch bequem Platz. Der Innenraum war magisch vergrößert worden.

Die Sitze waren mit weichem weißem Leder bezogen. Hermine hatte fast Angst Ihre Jeans könnte auf des Leder abfärben. Beinahe unbewusst rutschte Sie ein stück zur Seite um zu sehen ob das Leder die Farbe änderte.

"Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Das Leder ist magisch vor Verunreinigungen geschützt. Deine Jeans kann ihm nichts anhaben", kam es sofort vom Nebensitz.

"Wow, ihr denkt auch an alles." Hermine wandte sich Draco wieder zu.

In diesem Moment stieg Severus Snape in den Wagen und lies sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder. "Hi Luc, es kann losgehen!" meinte er. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein entspannter Ausdruck breit. Severus öffnete den obersten Knopf seiner Robe. In diesem Moment bemerkte er Hermine, die ganz still im hinteren Teil des Wagens saß und ihn beobachtete.

"Miss Granger", er drehte sich zu ihr herum. "wären Sie so freundlich mich nicht die ganze Zeit über anzustarren." Die kalte, teilnahmslose Professorenmiene war auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Hermine brachte kein Wort heraus.

"Ach komm Severus, es sind Ferien." schaltete sich nun Lucius Malfoy ein. "mach es dir bequem. Hermine wird sich schon noch an deine Anwesenheit gewöhnen." Er zwinkerte Hermine freundlich zu.

"Okay, du hast Recht, es sind Ferien, ich kann ihr ohnehin keine Punkte abziehen." Severus Snape lenkte seinen Blick nun wieder nach vorne. "Sind wir schon komplett oder warten wir noch auf Potter und Weasley."

Lucius lachte auf. "Wenn du das möchtest können wir auch das tun… damit du dich nicht so langweilst."  
Dafür erntete er einen bösen Blick aus zwei tiefschwarzen Augen.

Lucius startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Nun erst realisierte Hermine, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
"Wir können doch nicht mit einem Auto auf die Malediven fahren, das…."  
"Das tun wir auch", unterbrach Draco sie. "Wir fliegen."   
"Mit dem Auto?" sie sah in ungläubig an.  
"Ja mit dem Auto. Dad hat das von Arthur Weasleys Auto gehört. Du weißt schon, Potter und Weasley haben es im zweiten Schuljahr geschrottet."

"Das weiß ich noch zu gut. Die beiden wären damals beinahe von der Schule geflogen." Sie war einen Seitenblick auf Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Der Sommersitz**

Kaum war das Auto gelandet, öffneten sich die Türen des Aston Martin. Severus Snape war als Erster aus dem Wagen gesprungen. Er streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft.

„Warum musstest du um das Haus auch eine Appariersperre legen, Luc?" er rieb sich die Augen. „Es wäre doch viel bequemer einfach hierher zu apparieren."

Lucius Malfoy war nun ebenfalls aus dem Wagen gestiegen. Er sah seinen Freund über das Dach des Wagens an. Seine langen blonden Haare bewegten sich wie die Wellen des Meeres im sanften, warmen Wind.

„Ach, Severus. Wir wollen doch reisen wie die Muggel. Also müssen wir ein Muggelfahrzeug benutzen."

Draco half gerade Hermine aus dem Wagen. Diese viel ihm bei den letzen Worten in die Arme und lachte. Draco sah seine Freundin fragend an. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf – vor Lachen konnte sie nicht sprechen.

„Die Appariersperre dient nur zu unserem Schutz, Severus." An Hermine und Draco gewandt rief er: „Kommt Kinder! Gehen wir ins Haus." Lucius Malfoy ging auf die große Eichentür des Hauses zu.

Haus? Es war wohl eher eine Villa, die auf dem sanften grünen Hügel lag. Hermine sah sich neugierig um. Das weiß gestrichene Hauptgebäude war mit Efeuranken bewachsen. Diese schlängelten sich bis hoch hinauf um die Fenster des zweiten Stocks bis zum Dach hinauf.

Das Dach war mit blau schimmernden Ziegeln gedeckt worden. Sogar der Schornstein schimmerte in der Sonne.

Das Haus selbst war vermutlich schon etwas älter. Darauf ließen die Holzfenster schließen. Dahinter konnte sie blau schimmernde Vorhänge entdecken, die ganz wunderbar zum Dach der Villa passten.

Die Malfoys schienen überhaupt ein Herz für Pflanzen zu haben. Nicht nur die Mauern waren Efeu bewachsen. Rings um das riesige Haus blühten die verschiedensten exotischen Pflanzen. Hermine beschloss den Garten später genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Die beiden Nebengebäude waren ebenfalls weiß gestrichen – hier war jedoch keine Spur von Efeu zu sehen. Das rechte Gebäude war etwas kleiner als das linke. Hier waren wohl die Elfen und Dienstboten untergebracht. Das Dach wirkte schäbig und hinter den Fenstern waren keine Vorhänge zu sehen.

Das Gebäude auf der linken Seite ähnelte mehr dem Hauptgebäude. Auch hier schimmerte das Dach ebenso blau. Hinter den Fenstern konnte Hermine jedoch keine Vorhänge entdecken. Wofür war dieses Gebäude gedacht?

Das Mädchen wurde von seinem Freund aus dem Gedanken gerissen. Draco hatte ihre genommen und zog sie nun mit sich ins Haus. Dort erlebte Hermine die nächste Überraschung. Im Haus war es kühl – um nicht zu sagen eiskalt. Während draußen die Sommerhitze deutlich zu spüren war, fröstelte es Hermine im Inneren des Sommersitzes der Malfoys.

Draco, der das sofort bemerkt hatte, legte Hermine seinen Umhang über die Schultern. „Es ist hier nicht immer so kalt. Wir müssen nur erst die Kamine anmachen."

„Warum ist es hier drinnen so kalt?" fragte sie.

„Die Mauern lassen keine Wärme herein. Ansonsten würden wir auch hier schwitzen."

„Aber ein bisschen Wärme wäre doch nicht schlecht."

„Wenn Sie nachts schlafen möchten, dann sollten Sie die Fenster geschlossen lassen." Ertönte eine dunkle Stimme hinter den beiden.

„Wenn du die Fenster öffnest, kommt die Hitze herein und die Moskitos."

Hermine schüttelte sich erneut bei dem Gedanken an Moskitos. Da würde sie eben die Fenster geschlossen halten und die Wärme der Kamine nutzen.

„Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer!" Bevor Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, lief Draco schon die breite, ebenfalls aus Eichenholz gefertigte Wendeltreppe nach oben in den zweiten Stock. Er öffnete eine von vier Türen.

„Das ist dein Reich für diesen Sommer."

Hermine trat langsam in den Raum. Sie stand in einem netten, kleinen, warm eingerichteten Zimmer. Drei Wände waren in einem dumpfen Orange gestrichen. Die vierte Wand war gelb. Es roch nach Zitronen und Orangen. Im hinteren Teil, direkt vor einem der Fenster, stand ein großes gemütlich anmutendes Bett mit zwei kuscheligen Kissen. Daneben ein Nachtkästchen, auf dem bereits ein Roman zum schmökern bereit lag.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht. Das Zimmer gefiel ihr. Auch der große helle Schrank, der für ihre Habseligkeiten gedacht, war strömte gewisse Vertrautheit und Wärme aus.

Hermine gähnte. „ Ich glaube ich werde mich ein bisschen hinlegen. Die Reise war doch etwas anstrengend für mich."

„Wie Severus." Draco lachte. Hermine sah in verdutzt an.

„Severus braucht auch immer erst ein Mützchen Schlaf, bevor er sich aufmachen kann neues zu entdecken."

„Wieso nennst du Professor Snape beim Vornamen?"

„Severus kommt jedes Jahr im Sommer mit uns hier her. Ich habe schon als kleines Kind Severus zu ihm gesagt. Nur in der Schule ist er Professor Snape."

Hermine nickte und wandte sich nun ihren Koffern zu, die irgendjemand – wahrscheinlich die Hauselfen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf – bereits in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte.

Draco ließ seine Freundin alleine. Sie sollte sich ausruhen – Sie hatte anschließend immer noch genug zeit sich umzusehen.

„Warum hast du denn die Granger mitgenommen?" fragte nun ein deutlich erschöpfter Severus Snape sein Gegenüber während er drei Löffel Zucker in seinen Espresso löffelte.

„Sie ist Dracos Freundin. Er wollte sie gerne dabei haben." Antwortete Lucius. „So ist er wenigstens nicht dauernd alleine und hängt an unserem Bein." Der Blonde warf Severus einen vielsagenden Blick aus seinen stahlgrauen Augen zu. Was ein Funkeln aus den Tiefen von Severus schwarzen Augen hervor rief.


	3. Chapter 3

_So verspätet aber doch. Diesmal hat es etwas länger gedauert, aber FF hatte wohl was dagegen, dass ich dieses Kapitel hochlade. ;)_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Liebe Freunde**

Lieber Harry, lieber Ron,

ich weiß, dass Ihr mit meiner Entscheidung meine Ferien dieses Jahr mit Draco zu verbringen und nicht mit euch, für unüberlegt haltet. Ihr könnt mir aber glauben, dass ich lange und gründlich darüber nachgedacht habe.

Damit ihr auch einen kleinen Eindruck von meinen Ferien bekommt, sende ich euch mit diesem Brief ein Foto vom Ferienhaus der Malfoys. Ja, es ist groß, aber es ist wunderschön.

Ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl. Abgesehen vielleicht von der Tatsache dass Professor Snape auch hier ist. Ich wusste nicht, dass er auch dabei sein würde – ich werde aber das Beste daraus machen. Bisher habe ich ihn ohnehin nur selten gesehen. Er und Dracos Vater sind nur selten mit Draco und mir unterwegs. Ich habe keine Ahnung was die den ganzen Tag machen. Abends sind sie aber immer sehr entspannt.

Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl da ist mehr als ich weiß. Keine Ahnung ob ihr das versteht – es ist ein komisches Gefühl. Ich bin nicht sicher ob die beiden nicht etwas aushecken. Nein nichts Böses! Keine Angst. Ich weiß auch nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll. Wenn es mir einfällt, dann werde ich euch ganz sicher davon erzählen.

Wisst ihr seit dem Voldemort nicht mehr da ist, sind die Malfoys doch ganz umgänglich geworden. Findet ihr nicht?

Ich hatte euch versprochen zu schreiben wie es dazu kam, dass ich mit Draco unterwegs bin. Setzt euch hin, ich werde es euch erzählen.

Am Anfang konnte ich Draco genau wie ihr beiden nicht leiden. Das großkotzige Frettchen (um deine Worte zu benutzen Ron) hat mich behandelt wie den letzten Dreck. Jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sah wurde mir sofort schlecht und ich ging ihm aus dem Weg – soweit das möglich war. Er versuchte natürlich immer wieder mich zu quälen und mir Steine in den Weg zu legen. Mir dem „dreckigen Schlammblut" blabla. Ihr wisst was ich meine.

Nachdem Voldemort gefallen war, hat sich das aber alles verändert. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Sticheleien weniger wurden und Draco sich immer mehr verändert. Er hat mich anders angesehen, versteht ihr? Nicht mit diesem abwertenden „Du bist Dreck"-Blick. Ich habe mir nicht viel dabei gedacht und war der Meinung die Malfoys hätten etwas von Ihrem Stolz eingebüsst.

Aber ich wurde eines besseren belehrt.

Kurz vor Weihnachten war ich auf dem Weg in den Zaubertränkekurs als ich mit voller Wucht gegen etwas gerannt bin. Oder besser gegen jemanden. Draco kam um die Ecke neben der Kerkertür geschossen. Ich war drauf und dran ihn anzubrüllen, ihm ordentlich meine Meinung zu sagen. Aber soweit kam es nicht.

Draco hat mich angesehen und losgebrüllt. Aber er schalt nicht mich sondern sich selbst und seine eigene Unvorsicht.

Dann har er hat sich sicher hundertmal entschuldigt und gefragt ob ich mir wehgetan hätte. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen wie überrascht ich war. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass er mich anschreit, mir vorwirft, dass ich in ihn gelaufen bin. Was auch immer ihm wieder eingefallen wäre. Aber nein er entschuldigte sich und wollte mir auch noch helfen.

An diesem Tag hat sich etwas verändert. Wir sind zusammen in Snapes Kurs gegangen und haben sogar gemeinsam an dem Neumondtrank für Schlafwandler gearbeitet. Anschließend gingen wir gemeinsam zum Essen. Es ist kaum ein Wort gefallen. Aber wir haben uns auch so verstanden.

Von da an ging es steil bergauf mit unserer Freundschaft. Wir haben festgestellt, dass wir sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten haben. In der Bibliothek haben wir sehr viele zusätzliche Aufgaben gemeinsam erledigt.

Während des Quidditch Spiels Mitte Februar haben wir uns dann gestritten wie zwei Tiere. Und das nur weil wir uns nicht einig waren wer gewinnen sollte. Aber was erwartet man bei einem Spiel Griffindor gegen Slytherin. Es kehrte wieder die alte Sitte ein… wir sprachen nicht miteinander.

Zu Ostern hat Draco mir dann ein Ei mit einer furchtbar kitschigen rosa Schleife geschenkt. Ich musste so lachen. Aber ich wollte ihn ja nicht beleidigen, also habe ich mich zurück gehalten, bis er mich fragte ob ich die Schleife nicht auch kitschig finde. Wir haben furchtbar gelacht, bis wir beide Bauchschmerzen hatten.

Draco fordert mich intellektuell heraus. Er diskutiert mit mir über Dinge, die für euch nur lästige Schulaufgaben sind. Ich mache das gerne. Ich mag den Unterricht und ich bin glücklich, dass ich ihn gefunden habe. Wer von euch beiden würde schon gerne außerhalb des Unterrichts über die Wirkung von pflanzen wie Löwenzahn, Petersilie, Schnittlauch und Disteln reden? Seht ihr. So seid ihr von diesen Dingen verschont. Draco hat Spaß daran solche Dinge mit mir zu Besprechen und auch verschiedene Dinge zu überprüfen und zu testen.

Bitte versucht wenigstens mich zu verstehen!

Ich weiß dass ihr euch am liebsten auf den weg hierher machen würdet um den Malfoys und Snape den Kopf abzureisen. Es besteht jedoch kein Grund dazu. Ich bin hier wirklich gut aufgehoben.

Die Malfoys haben sich früher nur so verhalten um in der „Gunst des Lords" wie sie es nennen zu blieben. Sie wussten immer – genau wie Snape – dass Voldemort eines Tages zurückkehren würde und dann wollten sie helfen können.

Bedenkt: Warum sollte das Ministerium Lucius freisprechen, wenn er nicht auf der Seite des Guten stand?

Nun wieder zu etwas erfreulichen.

Draco hat mir inzwischen die ganze Insel gezeigt. Es ist toll hier.

Das Haus liegt direkt am weißen Sandstrand. Bei meiner Ankunft ist mir das gar nicht aufgefallen. Der Strand liegt hinter dem Haus. Er sieht aus als ob er niemals endet. Das Wasser ist wundervoll erfrischend und ich fühle mich einfach großartig.

Ich verbringe die meiste Zeit am Strand oder an der Bar. Lacht nur, am Strand ist ein Bar mit Showmixen – nur für uns. Das müsst ihr euch mal vorstellen. Von dieser Seite gesehen ist es eigentlich schade, dass ihr nicht da seid. Es würde euch sicher auch gefallen. Wir hätten einen riesen Spaß dabei.

Ich umarme euch,

liebe Grüße

Eure Hermine


	4. Chapter 4

_Zuerstmal: Es tut mir super leid, dass ich es nicht früher geschafft hab. Bin einfach zu sehr im Stress: So viel Arbeit und mein großer Dicker (mein Pferd) war auch bedient, da war ich noch mehr eingespannt. Also verspreche ich nichts mehr was Updateabstände betrifft. :) Aber ich werde auch natürlich nicht auf dem trockenen sitzen lassen und die Geschichte zu Ende erzählen. Versprochen!_

**Feuer**

Feuer! Hermine setzte sich erschrocken in Ihrem Bett auf. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die Zeiger zeigten drei Uhr morgens. Gerade hatte sie noch von ihrem Ritt über den langen weißen Sandstrand hinter dem Haus geträumt, den sie am Vortag mit Draco unternommen hatte. Es war wunderbar gewesen. Der Wind spielte mit Ihrem Haar, die Sonne wärmte Ihre Haut und das Meer schlug sanfte Wellen. Die Pferde hatten Spaß daran durch die Wellen zu laufen und prusteten zufrieden.

Jetzt war Hermine jedoch alarmiert. Es roch eindeutig nach verbranntem Plastik. Der angenehme Duft von Orangen und Zitronen war verschwunden. Hektisch sah sie sich in Ihrem Zimmer um. Es war dunkel. Sie konnte nur die Umrisse der Gegenstände erkennen. Alles schien an seinem Platz zu sein, nichts erschien ungewöhnlich - außer dem beißenden Geruch von Verbranntem, der in die Nase des Mädchens stach und Ihr verriet, das ganz und gar nicht alles in bester Ordnung war.

Hermine schwang sich aus dem Bett und lief eilig zum Fenster. Dort zog sie hektisch die schweren gelben Vorhänge zur Seite. Draußen war es taghell obwohl es doch noch mitten in der Nacht war. Eines der Nebengebäude stand in Flammen. Hermine brauchte nicht zweimal hinzusehen um zu erkennen, dass es der große Pferdestall war, aus dem die Flammen in den Himmel schlugen.

Schnell zog sie Ihren roten Morgenmantel über und lief nach unten. Das Haus schien verlassen. Hermine stürmte nach draußen auf den lichterloh brennenden Stall zu. Ihr einziger Gedanke galt den Pferden. Sie überlegte nicht lange und lief schnurstracks in den Stall um die Boxentüren der edlen Tiere zu öffnen, damit diese ins Freie, an die Luft laufen konnten. Sie durften nicht verbrennen. Es anmutige schöne Pferde, die die Malfoys besaßen. Lucius hatte eine Schwäche für diese gar nicht magischen Tiere. Er sammelte Sie wie andere Leute Briefmarken. Kein Pferd glich dem anderen. Er kaufte von jeder Rasse nur ein herrausragenedes Tier. Geld spielte bei den Malfoys noch nie eine rolle. Daher standen durchaus wertvolle Zuchtpferde in seinem Stall.

Schon nach den ersten Schritten bemerkte Hermine, dass der beißende Rauch in Ihrem Hals kratze. Sie zog ein Stück Ihres Bademantels über Mund und Nase um etwas freier atmen zu können und nicht zu viel Rauch in die Lunge zu bekommen. Sie riss eine Boxentür nach der anderen auf. Unbeirrt ging Hermine durch den Stall um auch die Pferde aus den hintersten Boxen von Ihren Qualen zu erlösen. Die Pferde flüchteten sofort nach draußen. Sie liefen in Ihrer Panik in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon.

Hermine merkte davon nichts, Sie machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber. Sie wollte nur, dass alle Pferde heil aus dem Stall kamen. Ringsum sie waren Flammen und Rauch. Diese fanden im Stall immer wieder neue Nahrung - Stroh, Heu, Holz, alles knisterte unter der Hitze des Feuers.

Endlich war das letzte Pferd aus dem Stall gelaufen, eine hübsche braune Warmblutstute, die sich in Ihrer Box bereits zahlreiche Verletzungen zugefügt hatte als sie verzweifelt versuchte Ihrem Gefängnis aus Rauch und Feuer zu entkommen. Zufrieden sah Hermine der Stute zu, wie diese aus dem Stall stürmte. Das Mädchen atmete vor Erleichterung tief durch und lies die Arme sinken. Sie hatte alle gerettet. Müde sank Sie auf den Boden, um sie herum wurde es dunkel.

"Mrs. Granger", Hermine hörte die Stimme wie durch einen Nebelschleier. Sie konnte nicht einordnen aus welcher Richtung die Stimme kam und zu wem Sie gehörte. "Wachen Sie auf! Sehen Sie mich an!" Hermine versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Die Stimme entfernte sich und Sie kehrte zurück in die ruhige Dunkelheit.


End file.
